Greed of a Man
by EndDragon
Summary: Someone is apparently after Kakashi. Sakura finally gets sick of Naruto ignoring Hinata and decides to tell Naruto... This newfound desire to protect all his friends at once...what will the Kyuubi-vessel do? Rated T for language. NaruHina. Kaka prevalent
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_**I do NOT own Naruto... grumbles something about unfairness **

**My first fic, so take it easy on me... thx **

**Constructive crit is welcome, please keep flames to a minimum.**

_**Greed of a Man...Chapter 1**_

_thunk thunk thunk_

_What's that? Definitely not natural..._

_thunk thunk thunk_

He awoke in a cold sweat. "Looks like I had that same dream again..." the man complained to himself. He quickly and calmly pulled himself out of bed. Since he'd showered the night before, he simply walked over to his closet and pulled on his usual attire: Fairly short black pants, his flak jacket, and his headband, which he pulled down over his currently-closed left eye.

"Here we go, I think I'm ready." he told himself in his bathroom mirror as he pocketed a small orange book and pulled a dark mask over the bottom portion of his face. He calmly strode out of his home, locking the door behind him as he headed for the training grounds.

"Hatake, Kakashi. Age 29. Former ANBU Black Ops. Currently Rank: Special Jounin and Sensei of Konoha's Team 7. Nicknames: Sharingan Kakashi.; Copycat Ninja. Jutsu Strength: Appears to have very high level abilities in tai, nin, and genjutsu. Notable Traits/Achievements: Graduated the Academy at 5, made Chuunin at 6, Jounin at 13. Student of the 4th Hokage. Has copied over 1000 jutsu with a bloodline trait not of his own family." As the underling read off the list, his eyes began to grow wider.

"Hmmmm...impressive. I want you to have squads 1 and 2 head out on a search and destroy mission. This, Hatake Kakashi is there target." The man grinned to himself.

"Y-...yes boss. But...are you sure? I mean...Two squads may not be enough for this guy..."

"Are you questioning my judgment??" the boss raised his voice quite a bit. The underling was now truly terrified more for his own life than the two squads he believed to be doomed.

"N-...n-...no s...s...sir." he stammered. "Good, now get going..." ordered the boss. His underling took off to issue the orders.

Back in Konoha

"Awww! Come on! Kakashi-sensei! Why won't you spar with me?! I've gotten much stronger, even since we got back from Orochimaru's lair!"

"I know Naruto, but-" "No buts this time!" the blonde half-yelled.

"Do not raise your voice to me Naruto..." Kakashi warned.

"I'll stop if you spar with me! Please?!" Naruto was pleading now.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine, but if you get hurt, I am in now way responsible..."

Naruto let out a cheer as he charged at Kakashi, fist cocked back. Sakura could only pinch the bridge of her nose as she knew what was about to happen.

**CRACK!**

Sakura looked up to inspect the damage. What she saw stunned her, even though she halfway expected it. Kakashi was standing in the near the edge of the grounds with his right foot raised to about Naruto's chest height. Directly out from his foot lay a tree, that moments before had stood strong and proud.

"Owwww..." a wincing Naruto managed to stand up from behind the felled tree. "Did you really have to put so much chakra into that kick sensei?"

Kakashi just lowered his foot and smiled at Naruto, though the only sign of this was his upwardly-curved eye. "I was just trying to end this quickly, I already told you that I didn't feel like sparring today."

Naruto's wince faded and quickly turned into a glare. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Well...YOU STILL DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME SO DAMN HARD!!" Naruto yelled.

"Would you like me to reintroduce my foot to your chest Naruto? Or will quieting down work for you?" The smile never left the Jounin's face.

Naruto, "somehow" calmed by this statement began to walk towards the ext, heading for the main part of the village; he didn't even say goodbye to Kakashi or Sakura. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto! How about some ramen...on me?!" he tried to say the last part as quiet as possible in hopes the blonde wouldn't here it...No such luck. In moments both he and Sakura were being dragged by their collars toward Ichiraku's by the knucklehead.

"Boss, the teams are ready."

"Good..." The boss adorned an evil grin.

Sorry for short first chapter. I'll try to make them longer as I go, I promise.

But I won't if you guys don't review! So get to it!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Greed of a Man...Chapter 2**_

Kakashi 's one visible eye was wide as he watched Naruto scarf down 12 whole bowls of ramen...compared to his three. Sakura had stopped after just one, and had left him to deal with the blonde. _I'll have to get her back later..._ he noted to himself mentally. Naruto slammed down his last bowl.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei! You said it was on you, so I'll see ya' later!" he said as he ran off down the street before Kakashi could protest. The Jounin paid the bill and headed for Hokage Tower; having received a summons earlier while they...or Naruto mostly...were eating. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the street.

"Wait...What am I doing walking?" he said aloud. He placed two fingers vertically in front of his chest, and vanished.

**Hokage's Office**

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" The masked nin questioned.

"Yes Kakashi, you and your team have a mission. You are to take this scroll to the Kazekage over in Suna." she said while sipping some sake from a cup in one hand, and handing Kakashi the scroll with the other.

"And you're giving my team this mission rather than a Genin team because...?" Kakashi was glad that the mask hid his dissapointed expression in getting such an easy mission.

"In case you've forgotten Hatake, Naruto still IS a genin. Besides, I think he'd like to see Gaara. I know this is a C-Rank mission at most, but you four may need to work on your teamwork not that you're taking back the Squad Leader position from Yamamoto." Tsunade was frustrated with Kakashi, and that was evident in her voice, but she wasn't angry. It was difficult for her to be angry with someone who was easily the strongest non-sannin ninja in the entire village. "Your mission begins tomorrow at noon...and try not to be late..."

"Yes, Tsunade sama." As he vanished, they both thought the same thing: _Not late? Yeah right..._

**Street Near the Hyuuga Compound**

"Why did you bring me here again, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was getting annoyed that she wouldn't tell him where they were going. Sakura had grabbed him earlier after he'd left their perverted sensei to cover the bill. She had said they were going somewhere, but refused to tell him where specifically. Or why they were going for that matter.

"We came to the Hyuuga place to see someone..."

"But why?!" the blonde whined.

"To open your eyes, you idiot..." Sakura rolled her own orbs.

"Huh?" Now Naruto was very confused. His eyes were open... What was she talking about? He'd soon find out as they stopped just outside the mansion gates. Sakura turned to one of the guards.

"We're here to see Lady Hinata." she said firmly. One of them nodded to the other, who walked in the gate to fetch the heiress.

"Hinata-chan is going to open my eyes? I don't get it." Naruto looked at Sakura with curiosity.

"How do you not see it, you baka?"

"See what?"

"Well..." Sakura debated, but only for a second, on whether or not she should tell him.

"Well...what?" Naruto was getting impatient.

"Isn't it obvious? She's only liked you since...the day she saw you really..."

"Wait..." Naruto looked dumbfounded. "You mean Hinata...likes...me?!" His expression changed almost instantly to joy.

"You really are a moron..." Sakura muttered. She looked up and noticed the sun starting to fall; changing the sky several different beautiful colors on it's way down.

"I have to get home and start dinner for my parents...don't screw this up Naruto..." she commanded as she walked...or almost jogged...away.

Soon afterwards the guard, followed closely by Hinata, game out of the gate. Hinata looked around, expecting to see Sakura, but instead saw Naruto. She almost immediately blushed.

"H-...h-...hello Naruto-kun..."

Even with the stuttering, Naruto had to admit that she looked absolutely...stunning. She was little taller than she was three years ago, and had let her hair grow out. It was still that amazing blue color. Instead of the winter hoodie she used to wear, she now sported a light blue, purple, and white jacket. Her lavender pants distinguished her form very well. He noticed that her shirt did the same and...whoa...who knew Hinata would turn out so...built, so to speak.?

"Hey Hinata...how've you been while I was gone?" he asked this because looking at her...his mind had gone almost completely blank of everything else.

"F-...fine Naruto-kun." Her face was still bright red.

Suddenly Naruto remembered what Sakura had told him as he noticed Hinata's blush deepen. _She...she was right. How did I never notice before? I feel like such an idiot..._

"Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Would you...I mean if it's ok with you...would you mind coming to the top of the Hokage Mountain and watching the sunset with me? And maybe we can get dinner after?" Naruto's outer expression oozed confidence, but he was a nervous wreck on the inside.

Only one thought ran through Hinata's head at first: _Is this a dream...It has to be, Naruto-kun would never...no, he likes Sakura..._

"Hinata? Are you ok?" he asked as her blush invented a new shade of red. His impatience got the better of him though before she could answer. "So, do you wanna go with me?"

_It is real...Naruto just...yes!_ "I...would love to Naruto-kun!" she said as she fainted. The last thing she noticed was being caught is a pair of strong arms...

**Somewhere in the forest between Suna and Konoha**

"Are the traps set? demanded the leader of Squad 1.

"Yes sir!" answered one of his squad members.

"Good, when Hatake arrives, I want you and Squad 2 to take care of the brats. Leave the Copy Nin to me." The leader told the rest of his squad.

"Yes, sir!" They all sang in unison.

Squad One's leader got a not-so-nice looking smirk on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come on guys?! 100 hits and only a single review?! What's up with that?!

Thank you my one reviewer, you now hold a special place with me! Be honored! lol

Noticed the one fave as well. Thanks man, and I hope to live up to your expectations! Until next we meet!

EndDragon


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long update time guys. But it was spring break, and when I came back I had papers to write for school, and my friends need help with some stuff and...well...ok you got me...I couldn't think of what to put in the chapter... But I did finally...soooo...here ya' go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Still not fair.**

_**Greed of a Man...Chapter 3**_

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered open. She wasn't exactly sure where she was...or just what had happened. She did know, however, that where ever she was, the view was amazing. She could see the entire village. And the best part was, she was sitting there, leaning against something very comfortable. It had a nice, rhythmic movement to it.

_Up...Down...Up...Down..._

Then it hit her. There was only one thing that she knew of that made this rhythm. She immediately yelped and jumped to her feet, away from the motion...the person. Unfortunately for her, she was atop the Hokage Mountain, facing the village. In order to jump away from the person, who she still didn't know who it could be, she had to jump closer to the edge. In one instant, she forgot her fear of the other person, and became terrified of the ground below as she lost her footing and began to fall...

**Memorial Stone**

Kakashi silently stared at the two names engraved upon this stone. The names of two people he'd never be able to forget. He did this a lot. Came out here and just stared. He knew a lot of people thought it was strange, but he didn't care. Never did. Coming here somehow took the edge off the pain. As if this was the only way he knew to deal with it...to finally show is friend a little respect, and his sensei a little more.

"You wouldn't believe how much he's grown...He kinda reminds me of you..." Kakashi's voice was toneless, which just made it all the more depressing. After hours of just staring at the stone, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and heard a voice

"It's ok Kakashi. Hey, how about we get a drink, or spar or something?"

Kakashi couldn't help but grin. "You remember the last time we sparred Asuma?"

The bearded Jounin let out a chuckle. "Those craters still haven't been filled up all the way..."

Kakashi turned to face him, his eye curved upward signifying a smile. "And last I heard, one of your ribs has yet to heal completely? Even after all this time..."

Asuma looked hurt. "Yeah well..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I still say it was a draw...the ay you got me shoulda been cheating..."

Kakashi let his smile drop. "I got you fair and square...although I will admit, I didn't think we were supposed to use jutsu in a sparring match...maybe that's what happens when you mock a guy's family..."

Asuma forced a smile. "Yeah yeah...so, how about a drink?"

"Sure...why not. But not a whole lot tonight, I have a mission to Suna in the morning."

With that, the chain-smoker and the Copy nin headed for the nearest bar as night closed in.

**Back at the Mountain**

_Here it comes...the end..._

She thought this even as an arm reached out, and a hand grabbed hers to prevent her from falling. _Wait...where's the ground?_ she opened her eyes, having closed them in fear of the fall. What, or who rather, she saw shocked her.

"Na-...Naruto-kun?" she managed.

He gave her a big, however goofy, smile. "What were you thinking Hinata-chan? I can't have you falling off a cliff on our first date..."

Her eyes got very wide before she remembered the day's events. Soon they returned to normal, and she through her arms around him and hugged him so hard, he thought he was gonna run out of air. After a few moments of near-suffocation, Naruto led them over to the tree they had been leaning against before, where he sat down, her in front of him. She was sitting between his legs, leaning back against his chest.

Her eyes got really wide again as something in her head clicked.

"D...date?!" she almost choked on her words.

"Well, " Naruto started. "before you passed out, you did say yes, Hina-chan..."

She was so happy she was about to cry.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto was confused, he thought she would be happy, not sad.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. These are tears of joy, not sadness."

"Oh..." he was pleasently surprised.

"In that case..." he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to him. "Maybe we should do this again?" this time the nervousness showed in his voice.

"Y- yes...of course!" She was glad she was facing away from him, because her face was so red, she could feel it.

There they sat, the rest of the night. After the sun had set, they had stayed there, looking up at the full moon and the stars. It was at least one in the morning before Naruto had taken her home...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I know it was kinda short, but please don't kill the aspiring fiction writer! If you do...uhhh...I won't be able to write another chapter! Yeah, that's it!

Next chapter's gonna be at least 1500 words, so be ready, and be patient!

What will happen do Kakashi? How will he take to Sai? How will Naruto's returning Hinata so late affect his chances of seeing her more often? And what about thos mysterious Squads in the forest?

Stay tuned to find out!

Until next we meet!

EndDragon


End file.
